Shore Leave ain't Always What You Expect It to be
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: When Jim Kirk finds out Spock's never been to a beach before he makes his team take Shore Leave on earth. But Spock's unusual behavior makes Jim question if he did good at taking them all to the beach. Little does the Captain know jealousy is behind the Vulcan's awkward behavior. (jimxspock, spirk)


_Shore Leave ain't Always What You Expect It to be_

 **A/N:** I'm new in this fandom so yes go ahead call me a Chris Pine-obsessed female Trekkie who hasn't seen much of the Original Series except Youtube videos.  
I've watched the movies when they came out but my obsession has grown since I rewatched them. I've to wait quite a bit for Beyond but I've the whole Marathon Avant Premiere already ordered so I'll be the first in my country to watch it!  
This is some sweet cuteness that I thought of in my hotel in Italy.

I kinda dislike the way it turned out, but seeing I've already some other ideas I decided to put it out on the net anyway.  
That said;  
Enjoy!

"What do you mean you've never been at the beach before?" Spock inhaled deeply trying to keep his irritation contained. "Captain, I'm rather sure that most of our crew hasn't been to a beach so far. Not all of us were raised on Earth."  
Jim cocked his head to the side, narrowing those blue eyes that could read Spock like a book, even when he didn't want to. "Come on Mister Spock, not so pessimistic. I'm pretty sure most of us has been at least once."

The Vulcan ignored his captain's words knowing how true they were.

"It's your turn, Sir." Jim's gaze moved from his first officer to the chess board between them. He randomly picked a piece placing it somewhere somewhat logical. He didn't mind losing this game. He'd a far more important mission right now. "Would you like to go to one?" he asked trying to read Spock. "Like we could go. I can always assign us all a few days Shore Leave."

"That was a rather illogical move, captain. I've defeated you once again." Jim looked down towards the board to find his King knocked over. "Fine you won." he said, holding his hands up in mock-defeat. "Now answer my question, Spock. Would you like to go to one?" The Vulcan didn't seem in a hurry as he carefully placed the pieces on their respective places. "Answer the question, that's an order." Jim continued aware of the Vulcan's need to obey.  
Spock finally met his eyes, a green blush covering his cheeks. "Yes, captain. I'd like to go to a beach someday."

A smirk formed on Jim's lips, making Spock regret his answer.

"Then it's settled." The blond jumped up knocking a few chess-pieces off their spot. "I'll be on the Bridge." He was out of the door before Spock could sigh.

"Captain, it's rather illogical we choose your home-planet for Shore Leave." Jim rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "We were in the neighborhood and Earth has the finest water in the galaxy. Also Spock, I'm off duty. You can refer to me as Jim!"

"Cap- _Jim_ , I do not understand why you want to do this." Uhura rolled her eyes patting him on the back. "Because it's fun!"  
McCoy continued taking place next to his best friend: "And his pale ass needs some tan."  
Jim grinned: "Space doesn't exactly provide much sunlight."

Leonard shook his head: "Of course this is for your own benefit."

The captain shrugged before going up the small hill. "Don't be so stuck up, Bones! You can use some free time. I'm sure nurse Chapel will take care of everyone with ease. Besides Scotty is still up there, you can always return to the Enterprise if you want to."

McCoy shuddered at the idea of being stuck with the Scottish engineer. "No thanks."

"That's what I thought." They were at the top. The view made some gasp in awe. "Finally back here." Jim said overlooking the empty beach connected to the blue ocean. "Come on guys!"

He sprinted down the hill covered in warm sand, followed by his lieutenant and the chief medical.

"You hawe ewer seen something like this bevore?" Chekov's small voice came as he was taken aback by the view. The Russian hadn't exactly been anywhere warm expect for the Starfleet Academy and he wasn't actually disappointed by it so far. "No, Mister Chekov. I've not." Spock answered but his words were unheard as the teen was dragged down the hill by Sulu.

The Vulcan's eyes landed on the captain in the blue water with his ex-girlfriend. His arms wrapped around her middle as he held her towards the waves. The small burning in the pit of his stomach made his jaw clench shut. 

"Damnit Jim!" McCoy yelled as the blond pushed him underwater once again. "Lighten up Bones! It's just some salty water!"

"If I had my hypo's I'd sedate your right here, right now." The doctor grumbled as he went with a hand through the damp mess on his head.

Jim just laughed falling back into the cool water. He had always loved the beach. Ever since he'd sneaked away from his mother he'd come here more often. It was always peaceful around the beaches of the small bay in the south of this town. He could act like a kid around here. Be the kid he could never be at his family house.

When a dark shadow hovered over him, Jim opened his eyes just to see the form of Uhura through his tinted glasses before he was pushed under.

Spluttering he came back up, sunglasses slid halfway down his nose. "What was that for?" he exclaimed, the glasses hanging halfway down his nose. The duo standing in front of him laughed at the situation.  
"Karma, keptin." Came a small voice from behind. Jim turned around seeing Chekov laying on an air-mattress he got God knows where.

Kirk threw some water at the kid who laughed in return. "Come here," he said as he grabbed the sides of the blue plastic throwing it upside down.

When the navigator came back to the surface he was met by the 1000 watt smile from his praised captain. "The game is on." he said as not only himself but Nyota and Leonard moved closer to him as well.  
"You can always surrender, Jim." stated McCoy.  
"Nah," was the response as he lifted his hands to cover his face. "You know me, Bones, I don't believe in no-win situations."

His crew shared a few looks before splashing their leader with quite a number of liters.

Spock's eyes followed every movement the Bridge-crew made. When he saw Kirk flirting with not only the lieutenant but the doctor and navigator as well the burning feeling in his stomach returned.

"Jealous, huh?" Spock's head turned to Sulu who lay on a towel next to the first officer. "Seriously Spock, go in there and grab the captain by the waist. He won't mind you being like him for a day. I'm here with our stuff anyway."

The Vulcan let out a breath, nodding. "It would only be logical for me to take at least a small dip into the water." He began to take the blue shirt off, remaining in the swimming trunks he'd gotten from the captain. "Whatever you tell yourself." Sulu murmured turning his head on his arms as Spock made his way towards the sea.

Jim had the three of them under control remaining partly dry. "You lil' shit! How can you still look great while being soaked?" McCoy commented as his eyes rested on the blond strands who didn't seem to have moved an inch. Uhura's eyes were on something else though. "How can you even have a tan like that?" She stated as she-unashamed-gaped at the abs that were just above surface.  
Kirk's ever present smirk widened a bit. "I'm just naturally handsome. Came with the package deal of a great personality and charm."

"While that's rather impossible, you sure have a whole lot of positive aspects." Jim turned around at the flat voice to be met by the shirtless Vulcan. Rather blown away by the muscled chest, he couldn't find the right words: "Uhm, thank you Spock. You're-uh… You don't look so bad yourself."  
The captain may have missed the green tint that covered Spock's cheeks but the other three definitely did not.

The day came to an end several hours later as the crew lay on the warm sand with a content smile. Jim eyed his first officer curiously behind the shades. Spock had acted differently and he was getting slight worried. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea after all.  
"I seemly did not imagine you watching me, Jim. Can I conclude you want to ask me a question?" Baffled for a moment by the awareness of the Vulcan the blond couldn't form a reply.  
He lifted himself up onto his elbows, pushing the sunglasses onto his hair. "Nothing, I just… I was wondering if something might be wrong?"

Spock turned his head, meeting the captain's eyes. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Uhm, I don't know. You just seem different." Uhura stiffled a laugh earning a glare from Kirk. "Nothing is wrong. I am actually quite enjoying our day on the beach."

McCoy nudged Uhura in the ribs, leaning closer to her. "For being such a womanizer, Kirk's pretty obvious to flirting." The lieutenant giggled quietly into the palm of her hand as she noticed the exchange going on.

"So you haven't told the captain why Spock and I broke up?"

Leonard let out a chuckle; "I rather see them both struggle a bit."

"You and me both, doctor." She turned her head to the duo a few feet away. Spock's fingers were itching inches away from Jim, dying to touch him but it seemed unnoticed by the man. "You can tell me if you hate it! I won't be offended by it."

Spock held back a sigh: "That is not it, Jim. It is something entirely else I'm afraid."

Jim began to lose his patience, dying to get an answer out of the Vulcan. "Then tell me what it is!" When Spock remained silent his captain was done. "You know what, never mind! I'm going for a drink." Standing up Jim went to the cool box at Sulu's side. Taking out a beer and opening it he took a large swing. "I'm at the rocks." He announced setting foot in the direction of the large boulders half a kilometer away.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Uhura said once the captain was out of hearing distance. "He likes you too and you know it."

Spock set himself right up, to look directly at his friends. "You do not understand Nyota. Jim flirts with each one of us. Why would he choose me if he has the option between each single one of his crew?" A hint of emotion seeped through Spock's facade but none of them commented.

"Spock, the keptin likes you mure than any of us." Chekov wiped away the silence. "It's not like any of us would actually go for his shenanigans anyway." McCoy continued going with a hand over his burning skin.

Uhura nestled herself next to Spock placing her arm around his shoulders. "Look Spock. Would Jim be this upset if he didn't care for you at all?" She pointed to the man sitting on top of one of the rocks a few feet above the ground. His hand playing with the bottle as his hair blew in the wind.

"Go talk to him." she whispered, rubbing with her hands over his arms. "Be honest with him."

Spock stood up, not giving them another look as he followed the captain's footsteps on the sand.

"I'll be damned! That green-blooded hobgoblin does have them." Uhura slapped the medical officer on the arm. "Let's just hope this works."

Jim took another gulp from his beer, eyes fixated on the waves crashing down onto the shore. This place right here was his own private heaven. Ever since his brother left him, he'd come here. Trying to find an explanation why his life was the way it was. Why the USS Kelvin had crashed the way it did, why his mother chose that bastard to spend the rest of her life with, why his brother abandoned him…

It made him relax, come to terms with the fact that he can't change a thing about it all.

"Can I come sit with you?" The stoic voice was the last sound he preferred to hear right now.  
"What do you want Spock?" he asked flatly without any indication of approval.

"I'd like to tell you the truth now, Jim." At this his interest spiked, making the young man turn his head to glance at the man standing awkwardly behind him. "Take a seat," he patted his hand on the rock. "and do tell!"

With a certain unease Spock took place next to his captain. He didn't mind to be close to the human, he didn't mind at all; but it still felt kind of uncomfortable to be so close to someone else. As a Vulcan the telepacy with the ease of a touch could unlock someone's mind entirely. Jim was aware of this naturally.  
Spock had noticed that the man knows more than he ever let on to his crew but also did know that Kirk had the tendencies to do everything in his might to irritate a person when he felt like it.

"Did Nyota ever tell you why we broke up?" Jim pulled up an eyebrow, not knowing what his lieutenant had to do with the whole situation. "Uhura?" He considered it for a moment, going for the same answer as what had caused their more recent fights. "You didn't show enough emotion, I guess."

A tint covered Spock's cheek. Once Jim took notice of this he watched his first officer more intently. The Vulcan was acting rather illogical to his own standards.  
Spock avoided Jim's searching eyes as he spoke: "It wasn't because I did not show emotion. I showed too much, but not towards Nyota."  
Completely loss now, Jim openly stared waiting for Spock to continue.

"She noticed during the weeks that you were recovering from your dea-, from the radioactivity that I was showing more care towards someone other than her."

With still no clue, Jim smirked: "Carol really is pretty. Too bad she stayed at the Academy." He took a small sip from his beer.

Spock wanted to slap sense into the blond, but tried to contain the frustration. "Not doctor Marcus, Jim… _You_."

Jim froze his words barely audible: "You've feelings… For me?"

Spock gave a small nod, a deep shade of green tinting his cheeks.

"Well," Jim began as a smile spread across his face. "It's a good thing I feel the same then."

Shock coursed through the Vulcan's body as he felt a hand placed over his own. He looked up to meet the captain's baby blues. A warm feeling spread through his body beginning at his fingertips all the way up to his brain. All kind of emotions mingled their way through his nerves, through his brain. One sticking out promptly: love.

"You were right, Nyota." Chekov's excited voice alerted the crew. "Keptin and Spock are making out." McCoy shot up right in his chair. "That damn green-blooded, pointy-eared Hobgoblin pulled it off!" Laughs erupted from the others as they watched their friends' heads resting against each other.

"Not everything always goes as planned huh." Sulu remarked, making Uhura turn towards him. "Sometimes even better things happen."

 _The End_


End file.
